Object tracking has long been a classic topic in computer vision. Object tracking can be used in many practical applications, such as video surveillance and autonomous driving. Recent progress has been made in the visual object tracking research community. For example, standard benchmark datasets and quantitative evaluation metrics have been developed. Pixels can be used to explore low level cues for object tracking. Higher level image information such as bounding boxes or superpixels can also be used.